1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to baton apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flashlight baton apparatus wherein the same utilizes shock absorbing shell structure mounted to a flashlight to provide a weapon of enhanced use and balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flashlights are utilized typically by law enforcement agenices and the like as illuminating members, as well as a weapon. The flashlight construction formed of a metallic structure typically directs vibration and the like through the flashlight to a user. To minimize this effect, the instant invention includes a shell structure to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to absorb such shock. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,137 to Hamilton wherein a telescopingly elongate organization includes a ring structure to provide a self-defense baton.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,171 to Manis provides a flashlight structure wherein a handle member is directed orthogonally relative to the axis of the flashlight, wherein the switch of the flashlight is mounted within a terminal end of the handle member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,974 to Lew, et al., provides a decorated baton for use as a toy and in night time application by traffic directing police officials and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,883 to Ackerman, et al., provides a runner's baton bat wherein a series of weighted segments have interchangeable compartments for holding various items for use by runners and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,649 to Nelson, et al., provides an elongate baton flashlight with a metal housing, with spacer blocks positioned therewithin to form a circuit through which current flows.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continuous to be a need for a new and improved flashlight baton apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a flashlight serving a purpose as a baton in a weapons scenario and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.